The present invention relates generally to fragmentation sleeves and, more particularly, to field-installed flexible fragmentation sleeves. Illustratively, a removable fragmentation sleeve for use with a hand deployable explosive device is disclosed. The fragmentation sleeve may be used with an offensive hand grenade or concussion grenade, but is not limited thereto.
Hand deployable explosive devices may be fragmenting or non-fragmenting. Upon detonation, fragmenting explosive devices, such as fragmentation grenades, are configured to propel a plurality of fragmentation members toward a target. While non-fragmenting explosive devices, such as concussion grenades, are not configured to produce fragmentation members (e.g., flechettes, shrapnel) upon detonation, these explosive devices may produce greater shock waves than fragmenting explosive devices. An explosive device capable of producing enhanced shock waves (as with concussion grenades) selectively with fragmentation members (as with fragmentation grenades) may increase versatility in the field.
The flexible fragmentation sleeve of the present disclosure is configured to be easily stowed and quickly assembled in the field. The flexible fragmentation sleeve increases versatility in field applications. More particularly, a removable, flexible fragmentation sleeve provides the option to add fragmentation members to a non-fragmenting explosive device. As such, enhanced shock waves of the non-fragmenting explosive device may be combined with the fragmentation members of a fragmenting explosive device. Furthermore, a flexible fragmentation sleeve is lightweight, stowable, and easy to transport.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a flexible fragmentation sleeve is used with a non-fragmenting explosive device. The flexible fragmentation sleeve comprises a flexible cylindrical wall extending between opposing first and second ends along a longitudinal axis. The cylindrical wall includes an inner liner and an outer liner concentric to the inner liner. A first set of coupling elements extend parallel to the longitudinal axis of the cylindrical wall, and couple the inner liner with the outer liner. A second set of coupling elements extend circumferentially along the cylindrical wall. The second set of coupling elements is substantially perpendicular to the first set of coupling elements, and couple the inner liner with the outer liner. A plurality of pockets is defined intermediate the inner liner and the outer liner, and intermediate the first set of coupling elements and the second set of coupling elements. The flexible fragmentation sleeve of the illustrative embodiment further includes a plurality of fragmentation members. At least one fragmentation member is illustratively received within each pocket.
A further illustrative embodiment includes a hand deployable flexible fragmentation sleeve for use with a non-fragmenting explosive device. The flexible fragmentation sleeve illustratively includes a flexible first liner configured to convert from a storage mode to an operating mode. The flexible first liner is folded onto itself in the storage mode, the flexible first liner defines a cylindrical wall forming a receiving chamber for an explosive device in the operating mode. The flexible fragmentation sleeve may further include a plurality of fragmentation members supported by the flexible liner.
An illustrative method of using a hand deployable flexible fragmentation sleeve with a non-fragmenting explosive device is also disclosed. The method illustratively includes the steps of providing a fragmentation sleeve in a storage mode, the sleeve including a folded flexible side wall in the storage mode, and extending the flexible side wall of the fragmentation sleeve to increase the volume of a receiving chamber, thereby defining an operating mode. The illustrative method further includes the step of slidably receiving a hand held explosive device within the receiving chamber.
An illustrative method of making a hand deployable flexible fragmentation sleeve for use with a non-fragmenting explosive device is also disclosed. The method comprises the steps of providing a first liner and supporting a plurality of fragmentation members on an inner surface of the first liner. The fragmentation members may be placed in spaced relation to each adjacent fragmentation member. The method may further include the step of placing a second liner over the first liner, wherein the inner surface of the first liner faces an inner surface of the second liner. The plurality of fragmentation members are illustratively positioned intermediate the inner surface of the first liner and the inner surface of the second liner. The method may also include the step of providing a plurality of first coupling elements to secure the first liner to the second liner. Each of the first coupling elements may be spaced apart and extend parallel to each adjacent first coupling element. The method may also include the step of providing a plurality of second coupling elements to secure the first liner to the second liner. Each of the second coupling elements may be spaced apart and extends parallel to each adjacent second coupling element. The second coupling elements may extend perpendicular to the first coupling elements, wherein a plurality of pockets may be defined by the intersecting first coupling elements and second coupling elements. Each pocket illustratively receives at least one of the fragmentation members.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.